Bonds Of Friendship
by Len87
Summary: Harry is finding it hard to come to terms with the tragic death of his godfather. With new powers awakening and a strange discovery this could be a very interesting year for Harry AU 6th year
1. Memories From Time Long Ago

I would like to thank KCEstel for all the help she has given me to get this up and running. Though she has read this though and corrected my spelling and grammar, a few mistakes may still remain. The blame for these rest fully on my shoulders and I apologies. 

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Ugh, fine. All characters, settings, etc that you recognise are copyrighted to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

* * *

STAND BY ME

* * *

Chapter 1

Memories of a time long ago.

It was the week after the holidays began and Harry Potter had returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

To re-enter his Godfather's house was one of the hardest moments of Harry's life. Unlike facing dark wizards he could not fight this and he could not run away from this. All he could do was stand staring unseeingly down the entrance hall. There was emptiness and sadness in this house where there had once been happiness and joy. There was a light wind that slightly ruffled his messy hair. He saw a small happy boy playing with another boy of maybe 9 or 10 years old running down the hall towards him laughing merrily without a care in the world. _"Come on you can't catch me"_ cried the figure. Then as suddenly as they had come they disappeared back into the hollow loneliness of the house.

Behind him Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder; "Harry."

With unshed tears glistening in his eyes Harry turned to look at the old man.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this Harry I know how difficult it must be. I have another place that I want to show you before you must return to your relatives but before we do take as much time as you need." With that he turned, went into the kitchen and closed the door.

Harry had come with Remus and Dumbledore to the house. Remus had already departed up stairs leaving Harry and the headmaster alone together.

Harry appreciated the understanding the headmaster had shown. He had not wanted his friends to see him like this. It was something he felt he needed to do alone.

As Harry gazed at the old mans retreating back the boy began to pondered the image he had seen. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"He cannot see them young one." Came a harsh whisper "only the select few can see the shadows"

"What?" Harry asked as he jumped out of his skin and turned to see who had spoken. It was the old portrait of Mrs Black.

He than he registered what has been said.

"The what?"

"He was very brave you know" It was the old portrait of Mrs Black. She was now in her own world talking more to herself than anything.

Snapping out of her own thoughts she turned to address him.

"I was told one day you would come, I would know you by your abilities.

"This house was known to be safe. A man came here one day when everyone was out he said he was the first of the Blacks. He said that he was able to come here because the bloodline was about to all but die out. He said that the line was one of the sacred protectors of the light. I did not believe him until he was able to remove my portrait from the wall.

"He said it would be hidden until the line died out or when the saviour of the world the soldier of the light would make himself known. Then the portrait would come unstuck and that happened the first time you entered this house. Take what is hidden behind this canvas it will help you. I do not agree with your cause but this was the sacred duty of my family line so it must be done or the consequences be faced. Only the chosen few will see." Her face then showed she was lost in her own thoughts again and the last thing she said was "Through all his faults he was brave." With that the canvas and frame in which she hung split in two and fell from the wall, heartbroken for the last of her long line had gone and the fact both parts of the story had come true.

Harry stood in shock.

Behind the tapestry there appeared a small door no bigger than 12 inches wide and 6 inches tall. The handle was made of a silver coloured metal which dipped into the door so as not to stick out into the back of the portrait.

The Kitchen door opened. The order started to filed out.

"Wotcha Harry" It was Tonks.

"Hi Tonks" he said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

She walked up to his side and stood stunned at what she saw.

"Harry?" How…what?"

She closed her mouth. Still staring wide eyed where the portrait had once been.

More people where joining them now.

"How did he do that?"

"What happened?"

"Harry what happened here."

"Why do you think it was me? I didn't do anything she just… just fell off the wall. Why are you accusing me?

"We are not accusing you of anything Harry we just want to know how this happened."

"I don't know I think she misses him. He was the last of her line she has nothing left to stay for. I think she did it to herself."

He did not want to tell them what she had told him. What did intrigue him was that not one of them seemed to be inclined to see what was behind the door.

A sudden thought hit him there was very few of the old peaces of furniture left around the hall and Mrs. Black's picture had been the last thing left on the walls. He did not think this was the moment to ask what had happened.

The crowd slowly filed out until the only ones left in the house were Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Very well Harry we are almost finished our discussions." With that they left and returned to the kitchen. As Professor Snape passed Harry he felt a strong wave of dislike towards the man. What Harry was not expecting was to feel the equally strong feeling of dislike to come back at him from the man. He did not know what to do he had never felt anything like this. It was similar to the emotions that he got through his scar but without the pain. He stood rooted to the spot unable to do anything with the rage of both him and his teacher coursing through his veins. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The feelings went away as quickly as they had come.

Harry was left standing in the corridor.

Taking another deep breath he turned around to face the door in the wall. He wondered again why he seemed to be the only person that could see the door. Then Mrs Black's words came back to him. _'Only the chosen few will see.'_

Harry paused for a moment wondering what he should do. Could this be a trap should he go and get someone tell them about it or should he just do as his curiosity and instincts told him?

As always Harry being Harry he chose to go with his curiosity. He reached out with his hand and just before he touched the handle an image of an old man doing what he was doing appeared in his head. The man was clean shaven. He wore a long black robe that almost touched the ground. He had tidy, grey, very short hair that appeared to once have been a sandy brown colour. Harry could not see the man's face as he had his back to him. He was placing something in the wall. Harry snapped out of it.

I wonder what that was he thought to himself, hesitating in what he was about to do. Shaking the image out of his head he reached out and pulled the handle hard.

The door opened very smoothly. It did not make a sound like Harry thought it would. He peered inside.

Inside the wall there was an old box. Harry reached in there was just enough room for him to place his hands down the sides so he could pull the box free. He did this. He closed the door and now holding the box in his hands he started to climb the stair. Unknown to Harry the door had faded into the wall not to be found until it was needed again.

He found his feet had led him to Sirius old room. He turned the door handle and went inside.

He placed the box gently on the bed.

The box was made of Oak. There was a metal catch that had to be flicked up to open it.

Below the catch. It had a beautiful ornate design. There was a picture of a rose in full bloom carved into the front. Its stem wound all the way round in a Celtic knot style. At intervals around the box were carved pictures, one of an otter, one of an owl, one of a badger and finally one of a wolf.

On the lid of the box was carved in intricate detail was a phoenix its wings spread wide emerging in flames from a rose bush.

After he had carefully examined the design, Harry tried to open the catch. It wouldn't move.

Feeling slightly annoyed Harry stood up. Moving over to the mantel he picked up a photo of himself with Sirius that had been taken the previous year. There was also one that had been taken of him, the Weasley's and Hermione. As he walked back to the bed he decided to keep them because he had no recent ones of Sirius and very few of his friends.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Harry not wanting the box to be found which would end in him having to answer awkward questions quickly thought of a place to hide it. Under the bed looked good but just as he was about to move to hide it, it shrunk to a size that would easily fit in his pocket. He quickly pocketed it.

"Come in" he called.

"Harry" It was Remus Lupin.

"Moony."

Remus came across the room ad sat down next to Harry on the bed there was an awkward silence.

"Harry. How are you holding up?"

"As best as can be expected I suppose. You?"

"The same" after a moment Harry spoke a thought that had been bothering him since the incident.

"Why did you hold me back?"

"Harry, what could you have done?"

"I could have done something."

"Harry I lost him too."

"But it was my fault."

"Harry, Sirius died doing what he loved. He was not a man to follow the rules."

"I know but…"

"He died to save you there is no greater sacrifice than to die for one you love. Are you going to begrudge him that final glory by wishing for him to be back at your side?"

Harry stalled. He had never thought of like it that. Tears welled in his eyes and trickled down his face, unable to stop them he fell into the tight comforting embrace of the last marauder.

"But I love him" he sobbed

"And he loved you, more than you will ever know."

After a while he let Harry go. Harry wiped away the tears from his face. He did not like to cry especially around other people. He inhaled deeply. Remus took him by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"Harry, what happened _was not your fault_. You couldn't of known what would happen if you went to the Ministry that night. You went to save him; you did a brave and noble thing that night. You were tricked into believing that he was in danger."

"But it was a trap and I should have known. If I had done my Occlumency properly than none of this would have ever happened. If I had done something anything…"

"But you did Harry. You went and checked to see if he was here. It is not your fault that Kreature lied to you."

At this Harry froze

"Where is he? I'll kill that…. that…?"

Harry didn't have the words to describe how he felt about the house elf.

Remus suddenly became very rigid.

"I…"

Harry saw this. "What is it Moony?" he asked quietly.

Remus sighed

"When I came back that night I was angry… angrier than I have ever been in my life. They tried to stop me but I had completely lost it. Well to cut a long story short I killed him. He was happy that he had caused Sirius's death and I… I just lost it. If Tonk's wasn't there I would have trashed the whole house. I broke everything I could lay my hands on.

At this Harry chuckled

"What Harry you think its funny that I killed another living thing that I killed in cold blood?"

Harry stopped when he said this.

"No its not that, I did the same thing, plus that explains the lack of furniture"

"What?"

"What. What?

"Harry. I'm being serious."

Harry took a deep breath. Should he tell Remus about that day? Was he ready? He had not spoken about the previous year with anyone after he left Dumbledore's office in June.

Remus was looking at him trying to gage what he was feeling.

Harry took another deep breath.

"I wrecked Dumbledore's office. I was angry. He wouldn't let me out. I'm not proud of it, but I know how you felt." He told me a lot of stuff about why I was attacked as a child. He also told me the content of the prophecy. I can't tell you about it I'm…I'm not ready.

Remus sighed.

"Wait till your ready. I'll always be here to talk if you need it I'm here for you."

"Thanks Moony."

He saw what Harry had in his hand.

"If there's anything you want to keep then you better take it now because an awful lot of the stuff in the house is going to be destroyed. The books will stay as they may come in handy but the ornaments will go."

"I don't think I want any of it. I will take these pictures I don't have many of him and on the furniture front I think you've already done a good deal of that already, Professor."

Remus took a playful swipe at Harry's head, which Harry ducked with ease.

"Come on you little tyke. We better head for dinner before you have to go," chuckled Remus.


	2. Heroes

* * *

STAND BY ME

* * *

Chapter 2

Heroes

Harry and Remus headed down for some food when Remus saw where Mrs Black had hung.

"Harry, have you any idea what happened to Mrs Black?"

"She fell off the wall."

"Well it looks like that permanent sticking charm is not as permanent as it was meant to be."

"Suppose so," answered Harry dully

When they entered the kitchen the headmaster was not there. Harry thought he would cook something quick and easy before he had to go. "Is anyone staying for dinner?" he asked, breaking an egg.

"Yes I think they said there would be five people staying."

"Do you want to go get them? I'm making omelette with cheese, tomatoes and ham." Harry happily informed Remus. "None of them are vegetarian are they?"

Remus smiled. "No Harry. Do you want any help?"

"No thanks Moony. No offence but I don't want to torture anyone to your cooking."

Remus pretended to be hurt. "I'm offended!" he said placing one hand over his heart as if wounded. Harry's only response was to laugh.

"How long will it be till it's ready?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "About ten minutes they will want to be quick if they want them warm."

Remus left the kitchen to go and round up the Order members.

Five minutes later a woman that Harry had never seen before entered the room. "Smells nice," she said with a smile. She had dazzling blue eyes that stood out sharply from black hair which she wore in ringlets. Large hoop earrings decorated her ears and she was wearing brown trousers and a cream coloured top.

"Thanks. Not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"My name is Ethel Torbet. I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but don't tell anyone that I told you because I'm not supposed to tell you kids, so keep it quiet. Oh I'm so excited, a little nerves too but still excited." Harry just stared as the woman rattled of her speech very quickly hardly stopping for breath.

"Before you ask, I'm in the Order. I knew your mum and dad; I went to school with them. Great people. I miss them. I'll have to tell you about them some time. Moony might help."

"How'd you know his nickname?" He asked her.

"Everyone knew about the marauders in my time. 'The Pranksters Extraordinaire'." She said with a reminiscent look on her face.

Harry placed a plate in front of her. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised. "I didn't introduce myself."

"It doesn't matter Harry I know who you are."

Harry smiled and went back to his cooking.

A few minutes later Harry was just finishing off the last omelette when a sudden wave of anger and hatred washed over him. He turned to see Snape standing at the door, a glass in his hand, cold black eyes bared into his emerald green ones, a small smirk on his face. Behind him stood Remus, his face a mask. Harry was also picking up his feelings. Although Remus tolerated the man, there was no love lost between the pair. He also felt a strong wave of dislike coming from Ethel. They were not his emotions that he was feeling. As he looked into the eyes of his teacher, the feelings tripled as he felt the emotions of all three.

Snape was about to walk over to the sink to place his glass in it, when Harry completely lost it. He walked towards Snape, green eyes flaming gripping the handle of the spatula in his hand tightly waving it threateningly. The glass in his hand shattered along with the ones on the table.

"YOU EVIL, CANIVING, CONCETED, UGRATEFUL BASTARD." Harry yelled at Snape unable to control the new emotions. Harry would have leaped at him if it had not been for Remus and Ethel. He strained to break free, "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?" He screamed still struggling to break free.

Snape looked shocked. Never as a teacher at Hogwarts had a student _dared_ to speak to him like that in school or out.

"YOU STAND THERE LIKE…"

"_Harry James Potter,_ what is the meaning of this?" It was Minerva McGonagall. Harry felt new anger and shock but a new emotion as well, concern.

"I…I…" Then his knees gave way. His knees collided with the hard stone floor as all the emotions left him. He was in shock and he had no clue as to what had just happened. He had been happily making omelette one minute and then next he had completely flipped. Remus still had a hand on Harry's shoulder afraid of what the boy might do if he was released.

Dumbledore entered the room.

Harry looked up at Snape and found he could not look him in the eye. He had never felt so angry in his entire life than he had done in the last five minutes, not even when he had tried to cast an unforgivable on Belatrix Lastrange.

"I'm sorry" he whispered feeling ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant to say those things he didn't know what had come over him.

"Come on Harry," Remus said offering him his hand. Harry looked up into his face what he saw there did nothing to ease Harry. Remus wore a look of shock and what looked like fascination. He gratefully took the offered hand. He looked around at the other faces in the room they all wore similar expressions of shock and awe.

"What happened here?" enquired Dumbledore.

"I…" Harry couldn't find the words to describe what had happened.

"This behaviour is very out of character for you Harry." McGonagall stated.

He sighed "Everyone sit down, get something to eat and I will try to explain." Harry ordered as he picked up the spatula that had fallen to the floor when he had hit his knee of the ground. The spatula's handle was now misshapen, as Harry had gripped the handle so hard. He put it in the sink and collected new glasses to replace the ones that had broken, while the rest of the people in the room collected the broken glass and Snape had his hand healed. They could have just repaired the broken ones but all the glass had mixed together and was all shattered into tiny peaces that they would never be able to find all the bits.

Once everyone had been served Harry tried to think of how to start the story. He was saved by Ethel.

"We were sitting talking and getting introduced when Severus showed up with Remus. Harry had his back to us and was doing the cooking when he suddenly tensed up from what I saw." She smiled encouragingly at the boy.

"I knew they had come in. I felt him, them I don't know, their emotions maybe. Anger, dislike, pain, then concern." He looked at professor McGonagall with a frown as he said this. "I sort of picked up on it and acted on it. I couldn't stop myself." There was silence when Harry finished speaking.

"Has anything like this ever happened before, Harry?"

"Yes, once earlier today. It was like when I pick up on Voldemort's emotions only a lot more potent. His emotions don't usually control me; I just know how he feels at times."

"Very well, Harry." Said Dumbledore placing down his cutlery having finished his meal.

"But what does it mean, Professor."

"I will try to explain it to you on the way back to Privet Drive, but it could be a puzzle for another day. Do you have everything you need Harry."

"Yes professor,"

"Very well, we shall take our leave of these fine people. Will you accompany us Remus?"

"I would be glad to."

Harry stood and started making has way out of the door.

"Mr Potter" Harry turned "Apology accepted." Stated Professor Snape. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment turned and left.

Outside in the hallway Harry was told they were not going directly to Privet drive, they had another stop they had to make.

"Everyone take a hold of this" said Dumbledore holding up what looked like a normal, digital muggle watch. "When the time on it is exactly three we will depart."

Harry watched with a bit of trepidation taking hold of the strap. Dumbledore held the face and Remus held the buckle.

Harry watched the time they would go in three…. Two….One... Harry felt a sharp tug against his navel and they were gone.

The three wizards landed at the end of a muggle street. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the houses all had tidy, little well kept gardens, there were birds singing in the trees and every so often a car would drive by with the occupants heading to do whatever business they had in mind. He turned to ask where he was and what they were doing there when his eyes caught on what the name of the street was.

_Godric's Hollow._

Harry stared in disbelief.

"Come Harry."

Harry followed Dumbledore down the street till they came to an empty ruined house. They walked inside. Harry could not understand why they were here but he had a feeling he was going to find out. The house felt familiar but Harry could not tell why unless…

"This house belonged to your parents," whispered Remus in his ear.

Harry nodded that made sense.

Dumbledore made his way over to a cupboard in the kitchen.

He placed the watch against the side of the cupboard with its buttons facing out.

"This is a key to the Potter estate, I was very lucky to get the chance to borrow this. When I told the goblins in Gringots why I wished to have it they were more than happy to help. They seem to have taken a liking to you for some reason, Harry." While he had been speaking Dumbledore had set the watch to read 0:00._ 'That's not possible'_ Harry thought to himself '_but I suppose you never know with magic.'_

"Right, I want you both to stand inside the lines you can see on the floor." Harry looked down. Lightly traced on the floor there was light blue lines. They seemed to glow and Harry could sense the magic coming from it.

Harry and Remus did as they were told and stepped forward.

"You will learn more about this in the future but for now we must go."

In three… two… one. And they were gone.

As Harry watched he saw that the room faded and in its place there appeared a meadow, at the edge of a large forest or what Harry thought was a meadow. Until he looked up and saw the headstones.

"The Potters had their own graveyard. It has been around for hundreds of years."

He bit back tears as he walked towards the first gravestone.

_Lily Potter_

_1960 -1981_

_Love of her son outweighed her love of life_

On the stone there was a picture of a fox. It had been carefully crafted so that every detail was perfect. It reminded Harry of something but could not for the life of him remember what it was. He ran his hand over the image and then over the lettering.

He went to the next one

_James Potter_

_1960 -1981_

_Died as he lived; protecting those he loved_

This stone had the carving of a stag on it carved with the same amount of detail. He ran his hand over the image the same way he had done with his mothers.

A sudden sense of peace washed over him and he saw his mother and father playing on a swing in mid autumn. They were happy. Tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks and he made no attempt to wipe them away for once not ashamed for appearing weak.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They would not have wanted you to live in the past. You must look to the future, there is so much for to see and to be and to do. Do not let go of your love for them if it helps hold on to their memory and that love and don't ever let go but let the pain go. They loved you so much, as much as you love them, if they didn't do you think they would have died for you. Hold them in your heart and be proud of them." said Remus

"They will always be there for you in your memories. Love is power, don't ever forget it. Do not let revenge consume you Harry I know you are hurting more than I can ever imagine but that is not the way to avenge them," continued Dumbledore

Harry turned to his two companions with appreciation in his eyes they had not had to do this for him but they had and he was very grateful.

Dumbledore continued "The watch by which we travelled here by is a permanent portkey. It is set to always come here, when activated, when the time reaches 0:00. If you so desired, it can carry a maximum of seven people, if you ever want to bring anyone else here. Call it an early birthday present if you like.

"Do not worry about protection. This is where your mother was laid to rest, her protection that runs though your blood also resides here in this earth you cannot be harmed and it is also sacred ground where wizards are not permitted to do any harm to one another. You are and will always be protected on this graveyard soil from any magic which wished to do you harm. This is also ancient magic to allow the dead to rest in peace."

They stayed in the Potter graveyard for about an hour with Remus and Dumbledore telling Harry stories of his parents. Harry sometimes got flashes of what they were describing and also of other people whom he thought were the rest of his family. He marvelled at the peace he felt in this place but deep down he knew however much he wanted to, he could not stay here. He had a job to do and he could not turn his back on it.

It was a week after he had been to see his parents and now Harry stood at a memorial in Sirius' name. Harry could not get the image out of his head of how Sirius had died. The only thing he knew for sure was he, Harry, was going to kill Voldemort and anyone who got in his way.

Harry was snapped out of his musings when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry, stop blaming yourself!"

It was Remus Lupin. Harry fell into the embrace of his old professor. He was the last remaining link that Harry had to his father. Together they offered what support they could. Once everyone was assembled Dumbledore got up to speak;

"Sirius Black was a good and loyal friend. He died doing what he loved he was not a man to be locked up in one place but was out to enjoy life and to have fun. He died a hero's death to save the ones he loved dear and will be remembered for his noble actions. He will be sorely missed."

Next it was Harry's turn. When he had been asked to speak at the memorial service, he had not been sure whether he wanted to but he knew he needed to. It would get a lot off his chest. The pain would always be there, he knew but this would help. It was what Sirius would have wanted.

"Over the holidays I was doing some reading and I found this quote; '_some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same.'_

"Although I did not know Sirius very long he became the closest thing to a father I have ever known. He was kind and protective. Would hold me when I cried; make me laugh when I was feeling sad. He died to save my life and the life of my friends. I love him as son loves a father and I know he is near. I like to think that he is watching and still protecting me. He will always live on in my heart and the hearts of those who loved him. Please, do not let his sacrifice be forgotten."

Harry sat down and Remus stood up.

"_How much more difficult is it for those of us left behind?_

_We will go on, we will survive but how could you have left us alone to walk in this land._

_Walk that distant path brave and true,_

_hear me when I call. Be there when I fall._

_I know the body to be gone but the spirit survives through all._

_Big struggles, Big heart, Big head._

_I will never, ever be the same from what you gave me through our friendship._

_You are gone but not forgotten_

_But I know that in my place you would feel the same, my true and loyal friend._

_Requiescat in Pace noble friend."_

Harry looked up he had tears in his eyes. He saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione stood with fresh tears on her face. Next to her stood Ron. His face was blank but he too was obviously hurting. They had know Sirius as well as Harry had.

In that moment, Harry suddenly, realised how hard this was for his friends. They must feel as bad as he did. They had followed him; they had been through as much as he had. Of course they did not have the weight of the prophecy on their shoulders, but they had always been there for him. He would not have blamed them if they never wanted to speak to him again but that had not happened. Instead they continued to show the unwavering loyalty they had since their first year, they would be there for him to the very end not matter what it cost them.

_They are my family too,_ he thought as he moved to his seat. He had to protect them; they were all he had left.

The wake followed the memorial service; it took place at Grimmauld Place. It was a very sober occasion. People talked quietly in the corners. He worked his way through the room nodding his head gratefully at the kind words that were spoken about his guardian. He finally found his way to the side of Lupin.

"You OK Harry?"

"No but I will be."

Lupin gave Harry a one armed hug.

"I will be." He repeated

At the end of the evening there was a fire works display which Harry thought was fitting and he thought Sirius would have enjoyed it.

Then it was time for Harry to go back to Privet Drive.

* * *

I woild just like to say thjank you to wuzu13 for reviewing. If not one has reviewed I don't think I would have continued writing this especialy with HBP coming out.

I have no excuse for not updating I know it had been a month or more (One day come on.)

I was thinking of making this into a time travel story but I am not sure. I want to know what you would think if I did that, would you still read it?


	3. Sorrow

* * *

STAND BY ME

* * *

Chapter 3

Sorrow

Outside number 4 Privet Drive the rain lashed down from the dark night sky. Lightening split the sky in two and a moment later a loud peel of thunder echoed all around.

It was the night before his 16th birthday, a boy like no other lay staring moodily up at the ceiling. The weather matched his mood. Anger just below the surface always so ready to strike these days. He wanted to lash out at all the unfair things that had happened in his life. He had seen many horrors, more than many people three times his own age. His life had been snatched from him at the age of one.

The boy of course was Harry Potter.

He had started thinking about his past. It had started with him thinking with slight amusement that DADA teachers did not have very good luck and the position _had_ to be cursed because, for as long as he had been in the school not one of them had lasted more than a year Quirrell was dead, Lockhart having been useless, had gone mad from a back fired spell, Lupin the best teacher of the subject they had ever had was no longer teaching because of his 'condition'.

The impostor Moody was worse than dead having suffered from a Dementor's Kiss and Umbridge. Well she was just a ministry employed bitch that got lost in the Forbidden Forest and got scared of a few centaurs.

The weather had started him thinking about all that had happened in his short 16 years of life. He had seen much, lost much but in the end had always come out fighting. It took the boy's thoughts back to a night almost exactly 5 years earlier to the minute. When he had thought he was a normal eleven year old boy. Yes, strange things had always happened around him which he could not explain but did that really bother him. His cousin Dudley and his friends had always picked on him but he had supposed that there was always a family that happened to, even in the best of neighbourhoods. He had dreamed he could be taken away to a better place, that a long lost friend of his parents (who he had believed had died in a car crash) would come and rescue him and show him the life he had always wanted.

That had actually happened.

He had been happier than he could ever remember being. He was told the story of what had actually happened to his parents. They had been murdered.

He had lost his parents Lily and James Potter to a mad man. The most feared Dark Wizard of there time, Lord Voldemort. Then Voldemort turned his wand on Harry hoping to kill him but because of his mothers sacrifice he had lived. She loved so much the she was willing to give everything even life itself to save him.

'_that's why I'm famous because a mad man killed my parents and tried to off me while he was at it. Some fame. Some sacrifice. Some life.'_ He thought viciously. As soon as he thought this he felt bad. His mother sacrifice was not something to be scoffed at. Deep down he knew.

"It was all my fault." He whispered to the darkness.

After that fateful day he and the rest of the wizarding world thought he and they were safe from the dark maniac but no nothing was ever that simple in his life.

The happiness of that day was no more. That dream was been shattered. He had not known the horrors that awaited for him in that glorious new life he had always dreamed of.

In his first year he had come face to face with the man (if you could call him that) that had killed his parents. He had taken the guise of a second face of his servant, a man that had been placed in a position of trust and authority, as a teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell. Then he had had his mother's protection. In her sacrifice she had left a gift given in love. A protection that was more than skin deep. Quirrell could not touch him. In his attempt to get the Philosophers stone from Harry, he had caused himself severe injury and that together with his possession of Voldemort had eventually killed him. Even to this day, Harry did not truly understand the 'Old Magic' that his mother had called upon to protect him all he knew was that it had worked whatever she did, even though he had almost died in the attempt to save the stone.

Then Harry thought he had managed to defeat him but that was a child's wishful thinking. In his next year he had come in contact with Voldemort's 16 year old self and found out his true name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom had possessed Ginny Weasley having conserved himself in a diary that was 50 years old. He had almost killed her and many of the muggle born witches and wizards in the school including one of his best friends; Hermione Granger, so that he could regain his pitiful life, not caring for yet another life that he was steeling from an innocent child. If it had not been for Harry she would be dead, but saying that if it had not been for Harry she would never have been in that situation in the first place. He had again, almost died and if it had not been for Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Harry would in fact be dead. The bird answered to his cry for aid. He had managed to get a sword from the sorting hat, and with Fawkes help (who had pecked out the giant snakes deadly eyes) he had managed to stop the Basilisk but had suffered a bite from the snake's poisonous fangs. He then took on Riddle with the poison flooding though his veins. He had gone back to Ginny whose life force was almost gone and Riddle started taunting him how he was going to be beaten by a memory. He had taken the tooth that was in his arm and plunged it into the bowels of the diary destroying it and the memory of Riddle. Ginny regained consciousness and was horrified both at the fact that she had almost killed so many people than she had seen Harry's wound. He told her to go to Ron, not wanting her to see him die. Then to their amazement Fawkes had healed Harry's arm with his tears. They were safe for the time being.

He realised that Ginny had been as worried for him as he was for her. She had been through a lot and had to deal with the fact people could have died because of her even before Harry had ever thought about considering it. He tended to run into danger first and think about the consequences later shown in his following years at Hogwarts. 'His saving people thing' as Hermione called it.

_I'll kill you for what you have done to me and mine, if it's the last thing I do._ He thought. _But could I? Could I become that which I hate? _Deep down he did not know but he also knew that only time could tell.

In his third year Harry had come in contact with Dementors. Horrible creatures that made you relive the worst times of your life. He hated the creatures but in some ways thanked them for showing him what had happened to his parents. That year something good had also happened in his life for a change. He had found his godfather, who had been in prison for 12 years. He could have been free from his life at Privet Drive forever but it was not to be. He was not to go and live with his father's best friend because a person that his father had trusted with his life had betrayed not only Harry, his DADA teacher Remus Lupin (He was all that Harry had left of what family he would have had if it was not for the war. He had to protect him no matter what.), Sirius Black his godfather but had also betrayed his father and his mother.

If it had not been for him his parents would be alive and Harry would not have had to live the life he had.

_Wormtail._

The unworthy scum did not deserve to live but something in him just could not bring him to let his fathers best friends do such a thing and become murderers.

_Could I do it now?_

The man was not worth it but only if Harry had let them than the rest of the events that unfolded would never of happened. Voldemort would not have had the means of coming back.

"My fault" He whispered again sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest, curling up at the top corner of the bed.

That lead him on to thinking about his forth year the year that the final nail had been inserted into the coffin of his childhood and innocence. It had herald the beginning of the darkest time in Harry's life. When he had seen and remembered death for the first time.

He had been entered into a prestigious championship that had meant that he had the chance of winning 1000 galleons prize money. Everyone thought that he had entered himself, but why he would have ever have thought of that doing that was beyond him.

He never wanted the fame that he was given. It was strange; those who didn't have it wanted fame and glory and those who did would give everything they had to get rid of it. It had almost cost him the friendship of one of his best and closest friends Ron.

His new DADA teacher turned out to be an impostor (Lupin could not continue teaching because the school had found out that he was a werewolf) who had tried to kill him and was also indirectly responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts champion. He had forced him to take the cup with him. If he had not done that then the other boy would be alive. It had taken Harry a long time to come to terms with the fact that he too had be indirectly responsible for his death. The thoughts of that dark graveyard haunted him to this day.

There was nothing, he now realised, he could have done to save Diggory.

"I'm sorry Cedric" he thought out loud, starting to rock back and forwards.

His fifth year had be the worst so far, not because of any squabbles he had had or injuries he had received but because of one fact. He had lost Sirius, the closest living person he had ever considered a father.

He still blamed himself and no matter what anyone said. He had gone to the Department of Mysteries that night. He wished with all his heart that he had just listened to Hermione and not gone. He had put all his friends in danger. They could have died as well and it would have been all his fault.

_I can't lose them too they are all I have left._

Sirius had died and for what? Some stupid prophecy.

The prophecy.

He had had two prophecies made about him or concerning him in his lifetime why couldn't that bloody Trelawney woman go and pick on someone else for a change?

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies._

_What power? The one where I get everyone that I love and care about killed?_

Deep down Harry knew it was not his fault he was just having a hard time accepting the fact. It was so hard to have lost so much. As the headmaster had once said "What would come would come and he would have to face it when it did."

_If he hadn't died for me I would have died for him. Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius._ Another tear slid down his cheek. _Help me when the time is right. _He thought as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I wrote this chapter to let you see what kind of emotional state Harry is in at the moment. It also contained some hints to what is going to happen later on in thestory. (the title of the story is also a big hint) 

I know it had been a month since I last updated but I promiseI will try to update faster but it could be hard seens as I start Uni on Monday.

Till next I update

see you


	4. The Curse of the Scar

STAND BY ME 

* * *

Chapter 4

The Curse of the Scar

The reading of Sirius' will was to take place the second last week of the holidays and Harry was dreading it. He knew he would be mentioned and there was nothing he could do about it. All he wanted was to have his godfather back. There was a hole in his heart where Sirius and his parents should have been but he had never known any of them properly. He shook his head of these thoughts._ Come on Harry are you a Potter or not? It doesn't do well to live in the past. You have to look forward, to what life has in store for you. That's why your parents died - so you could live. _With that he stood up from his bed and moved to the door.

_No more moping around that's what you have been doing for the last three weeks no more._ He made the firm resolution with himself. He had to be strong he had to live to fight so no-one else had to go through what he had gone through.

Harry headed down the stairs to find his aunt in the kitchen. It was only the two of them because his cousin and uncle were out.

Dudley was off goodness only knows where. Probably smoking pot with his mates and for once something good, he was spending the night with them.

His uncle had gone to visit Aunt Marge but 'because he can not be trusted the in the house by himself' and 'Marge hates the boy' his aunt had stayed to look after him. _Of course it's got nothing to do with the fact that she doesn't like her _Harry thought bitterly.

He glanced at the clock as he walked into the kitchen it was five to six.

"There you are!" his aunt scolded "Peel the carrots, chop the mushrooms and put the sauce on the chicken. Then put it in the oven at one hundred and eighty degrees. I'm going to go and polish the living room and if the meal is not done by the time I come back I'll be reading the riot act."

Harry sighed and started on the meal it was too much to hope for that his aunt would just ignore him.

He quickly chopped the carrots and the mushrooms the skills he had learned in potions about being organised coming in handy. '_I suppose it had to be good for something' _he thought. This reminded Harry that his OWL results were going to be coming that summer. _I wonder how I've done. Better not think about it Harry_ he thought to himself, _you will just make yourself worried._

He quickly finished the meal was and it was ready at about half past seven.

Harry had finished eating by eight.

"Clear up boy and make the coffee. Instructed his aunt, and then leave me in peace. Harry was more than obliged to follow the latter instruction

He was just finishing putting the plates in the dish washer when pain like he had not felt since Voldemort had tried to possess him ripped through his scar. He fell to his knees and cried out in agony as the room began to shake. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his aunt at the doorway with a look of fear and compassion on her face he never knew she possessed.

The next thing Harry knew was that he had woken up still lying on the floor, with a cold sponge being pressed against his scar. His aunt was on her knees beside him. "What happened?" he said groggily as he sat up. His aunt's mouth pursed as he dared to ask a question but then she sighed. She had held on to her hatred of her sister for so long and never really got to know her nephew. Was now the time to forgive and forget?

As she was lost in her thoughts Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back against the kitchen cupboard.

"The plates." Harry moaned and attempted to stand when he was pushed back by his aunt's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it you will just make more of a mess than you already have." She chastised.

He looked at his aunt and felt waves of fear, pain, shock and understanding washing over him.

"What happened?" he asked again this time a little more forcefully.

"I don't really know I never saw anyone do that not even your mother with her wand. It...it was like there was an earthquake the whole place shook"

Harry didn't know what to make of this but before he had time to ponder the emotions he was feeling they left him and he was hit by another dose of pain from his scar like a thousand tiny daggers turning in his brain, this pain even stronger than the last. He gritted his teeth against it as tears ran down his face.

"Get Mrs Figg, trust me she can help" he breathed and with that he succumbed once more to the darkness that waited to engulf him.

"Harry, open your eyes." A snappy voice commanded. Harry slowly opened his weary eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked again, groggily.

"Sit up" The voice snapped another command.

Harry felt a hand on his back forcibly pushing him up into a sitting position, gently rubbing small soothing circles.

"Do you think you can stand Boy?"

"Yes" Harry managed to croak out.

With the help of his aunt he managed to get to his feet. When he was upright he swayed slightly. He put his hand on the work surface for support.

"We are going to go through to the couch in the living room" instructed his aunt.

Eventually they managed to get through to the couch, with his aunt Petunia supporting him with one arm round his back the other holding his arm round her neck.

She lay him down on the couch with his head resting on one of the cushions.

Harry closed his eyes as his aunt left the room. His head ached painfully. A few minutes had passed when he suddenly felt something cool touch his scar. He started at the sudden change in temperature and moved away slightly, reaching up a hand to remove the thing that was on his head.

A hand took his gently and held it short of touching the cool object.

He blearily opened his eyes. His vision was hazy and it was a moment before he realised that he had not got his glasses on. He was not thinking straight. He was not 100 percent sure what was going on.

The thing that was on his head was removed and Harry saw that his aunt had left the room to get a tea towel filled with ice. As soon as it was removed he wished it hadn't been. He winced at the pain which had now reached the back of his neck.

He was slowly starting to realise that this was not his normal scar pains. This was something else something new. He didn't know what but he knew he had to tell someone anyone. For all he knew this thing could be killing him.

"Aunt Petunia did you get Mrs Figg?" asked Harry urgently.

"No Harry you are delirious why would I go and get her she is just the batty old Lady from next door."

"She is a squib".

"She is a what?"

"It doesn't matter, please just phone her she can help, trust me."

Aunt Petunia didn't know what to do.

"Please Aunt Petunia what harm, can it do?" Harry begged. His head was still hurting really badly and it was taking all his energy just to stay conscious, he didn't know what else to do.

"At best she's going to be able to help, at the worst she won't know what you're on about."

With that, Aunt Petunia finally gave in. She stood up and walked to the telephone in the hallway.

About 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Aunt Petunia went to answer it. There on the doorstep stood Mrs. Figg complete in her bathroom slippers, holding one of her cats in her arms. She gave off the impression she had lost some of her memory over the years.

"I'm sorry I was so long Mrs Dursley" she said handing her the cat. "I had to switch off the cooker, lock the door, and walk over it's not as easy as it once was. I also had to find my cat." Indicating the cat now in Aunt Petunia's arms, "I wouldn't have brought Mr Tibbles along but I didn't want to leave him by himself in the house, I think he is developing a cold and I don't what him giving it to my other cats."

Mrs Dursley made a face that showed she did indeed mind, but she let it slide, after all there were appearances to be kept. She had questions and there would be too many asked if Harry died, she needed answered but she could not get them answered without Harry there.

"Now what seems to be the problem my dear?" asked the old woman.

"It's Harry…" but that was as far as she got.

"What have you done this time?" Questioned Mrs Figg

"WHAT?" exclaimed Mrs Dursley? "What do you mean what have I done to him? I invite you into my house, asking for your help because my nephew asked me to and you accuse me of goodness only knows what.

"Well it would not be the first time something has happened to him under your care. I have stood by for many a year watching how you treat your nephew so do not become the caring aunt now Petunia. You used to be such a lovely girl; I don't know how you turned out like this."

"Auntie Ella?" At this point there was a moan from the living room.

"Enough of this let us talk later."

Harry moaned again in his semi-conscious sleep. He stood on a mountain staring out towards the land before him admiring the beauty before him. _The time has come_ a voice said from behind him. There was a final flash of orange light and a roaring sound all-around so loud he thought he would never hear again.

"No…" he gasped as he shot up out of the dream. Horror at what he had seen reflected in his eyes.

The pain that he had felt had now moved over his left shoulder and was pinpointed in the position on the left hand side of his chest where a crest would be situated on a uniform. The path it had travelled did not hurt really badly, it was more of a dull ache, but there was a really bad pain over his chest. Now he had awoken it was slowly beginning to recede.

He sat up and this time the world did not spin as much.

"Harry."

He turned his head toward the voice.

"Thank you for coming so late Mrs Figg, I wouldn't have asked for you to come but I didn't know what else to do and I knew you were the closest. I don't know what is going on.

"How are you feeling at the moment, Harry?"

"I'm better than I was, I'm sill confused though."

At this moment Aunt Petunia came into the room carrying a tea tray with three cups of milky coffee and a tub of biscuits on it. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down in one of the armchairs without a word. She was lost in thought about who this woman could be.

"Do you think you can sit up?" questioned the old woman.

"Yes, it's not as bad as it was before." Harry swung up into a sitting position and pulled his legs up towards him on one side.

"Take your feet off that couch boy!" snapped his aunt.

Harry did as he was told but not before he noticed the look that Mrs Figg shot towards his aunt.

"Can you tell me what happened, Harry?"

"I was just putting the dishes away when…" but before Harry could tell continue he was struck by another bout of pain from both his scar and his chest, the room shook and he knew no more.

* * *

Thank you to my Beta KCEstel who is always ready to read and correct this thing.

Hope you enjoyed the update. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I moved out into University halls and adjusting took a while plus I was concentrating on my studies. Plus I had writers block but enough with the excuses.

I'm not going to give you a time for the next update because I know I will probably not keep it.

So till next time.

Thank you for reading

Len87

Just an after note.

When I ask people "how do you shorten Arabella?" you do not chop of Mrs Figg's legs because I mean her name. ; P


	5. School Days

STAND BY ME

* * *

Chapter 5

School Days

The voice was in his head again, it was a voice of a man he now realised. He did not know who it was or where it came from but he sensed he could trust it.

_Amicitia et amor are strong with you young one use them well and follow the guide. Remember no mortal thing lasts forever, time stops for no man. All you can do is follow your destiny to the best of your ability._

"Who? The guide? what are you talking about?" asked Harry but the voice was silent.

He was gazing out over a meadow. It was beautiful. The wind blowing from the west played with his messy hair. There was a sweet floral smell on the air. In the distance there was a girl under a tree, but he could not see her clearly. Something deep inside him was telling him he knew this person, he just couldn't think from where or when. She was beautiful with long flowing hair but he could not tell the colour.

He started to run towards her.

"Mum," he shouted as he approached. The woman turned to face him smiling happily.

A huge cheeky, grin spread across the child's face "No. Guess again," the girl giggled. She then faded away to nothing.

He tried to cry out but the cry was never heard.

In her place was a burning red phoenix, its wings spread wide, protruding from a rose bush, its wings ablaze until nothing was left except the rose bush and a little pile of ash at its base.

Harry felt sadness in his heart as though he had known this person all his life and now he had lost something. A small part of himself he felt he would never get back again.

The flowers on the bush had been blackened from the heat of the flames. The plant then shrivelled and died away to nothing.

A greater sadness now filled his heart for the last of the great beauty was gone. He looked away, tears glistening in his eyes. He was therefore shocked when he turned back to face the base of the tree. His heart filled with joy, for there before him the phoenix was back, the rose bush was again in full bloom. Its flowers were huge and strongly perfumed but the smell was not overpowering and it had a relaxing, calming effect on the young man.

His heart was then filled with a greater joy for he saw beneath the phoenix, which was in full flight, was the girl with the flowing hair. The view then faded until only the girl and he were left standing in the dark. She remained in the shadow so he could not see her. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and he relaxed into her touch.

_You are not ready to see me yet you have to find me within yourself first. I will become clearer to you as time goes on. But first you must learn much. It will take time and it will be hard. You have a long and arduous task ahead of you Harry Potter and it will not always be easy. Be strong and use what you have. Remember, nothing remains the same forever but love is eternal. People do not easily learn from the mistakes of the past but you must if you are to succeed in your endeavour. Do not turn away a helping hand even if it has hurt you before; take help wherever it is to be found. Be patient, you will get there in the end._

At that she removed her hand, turned and was gone back into the darkness. As she disappeared he felt pain on his chest where the crest was situated on his school robes. His eyes widened in shock. The pain went as suddenly as it had come. Harry pulled the shirt he was wearing down and looked down at his chest.

There freshly engraved on his chest was a rose. It had many petals with a tinge of pink to them; it was an image of the flowers that had been on the Rose bush by the tree.

The man started to speak again.

_Well done you have past the first testing of the heart and have been found to be pure and true. "The rose of amor" will mark you and the group of people of your time destined to face the challenges placed before you. Good Luck rose warrior._

The girl finished by saying, _One last word of advice. _Her voice echoed from the dark;_ Follow the guide, the Phoenix. Follow your heart, trust in your friends and you will find your way._

Shapes began to form out of the dark and it began to get light. Harry was then able to see.

He was again at the top of a mountain staring out towards the land before him.

The same childish voice the girl had used began to sing out over the darkness, a slow melancholy tune as if grieving for the passing of a great leader from a long time ago. The sombre words were chanted through the air before suddenly changing. A new emotion was sung; Hope. Hope that something good was coming. Hope that the violence would end and the world would be restored to its former glory; where people where allowed to be what they were without the fear of oppression, where differences where a thing to be proud of and cherished. Hope of a future in which people helped each other; there was no pain, suffering, fear and no war. It was peace and people were happy.

The tune made Harry's heart swell. He felt that he would be able to follow his destiny, if only he could find the power within himself and that he was not alone. It was the feeling that he always got when he heard Phoenix song.

A lonely man on a mountain top,

Stands and stares as all time does stop.

Eyes of mourning,

Understanding dawning,

Destiny calling.

A happy girl beneath the chestnut tree.

Dances gaily happy as can be.

She holds the key,

For them to be free.

Before the end,

One will bend,

To save their friend.

_The time has come, _a man's harsh voice said from behind him. Harry turned to look at its owner, but saw no-one. He turned back knowing what was to come. Again there was a flash of orange light and a loud, deafening roar all around.

The vision ended.

As Harry was coming round again, he heard the chiming of a bell far away. It was midnight.

He felt the tingling pain in his chest like you get just after you have been hit by a ball. All the pain he had been feeling faded away. Harry pulled down his shirt and there on his skin as he knew it would be was an ornate rose, tinged with pink, engraved in his skin.

"At last it has happened," whispered a slightly awed voice. "The leader has been chosen."

The voice sounded very far away as Harry slowly came fully back into consciousness.

"What?" asked Harry puzzled. "What's happened?"

"What are you talking about boy? You collapsed that's what happened," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you Harry. You must find the answers for yourself," answered Mrs Figg, as she stood up from the spot on the floor where she had been kneeling next to Harry. She had been checking his pulse he noted, as he glanced down to look at what the pressure on his wrist was. As she stood he saw something on her wrist, something he had never taken notice of before. There, on her inside of her right wrist, was a small engraving of a Phoenix. A meaningful look passed between the two.

"Why did the room shake?" questioned Aunt Petunia, distracting Harry's attention from what he had seen.

"It is a power from the past. I was warned it could happen. The only other person I ever saw that was able to do that was, Tom. Not even Dumbledore could do that."

Harry's eye's opened wide in shock as the words registered in his brain.

"Tom? As in Tom Riddle?" he asked. "Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle? The maniac who killed my parents."

"I thought it was Voldemort that killed you parents," stated Aunt Petunia. Mrs Figg had not flinched at the name as Harry thought she would.

"It was. It is the same person, 'Voldemort' is his nick name," replied Harry, his attention still on Mrs Figg. The old woman nodded sadly.

"It was a long time ago. I was at the school with him at the time."

"You were at school with him?" Harry spluttered. The statement had not quite settled in his brain which was still numb from the pain previously.

"Yes Harry, I was not always a squib you know. I had such a crush on the tall, dark, handsome 5th year only two years older than I was. I was foolish enough to think he loved me back, but he took my powers for his own, leaving me defenceless. But it is the past and it does not matter anymore. It does not do well to dwell on things that _might_ have been." As Mrs Figg said these words, Mrs Dursley flinched slightly, and shifted uneasily in her seat. She glanced up to see if it had been witnessed.

It had.

"Yes Petunia. You have held on to the jealousy of your sister for far too long. Is it not time to forgive and forget?"

"I…" stammered Petunia "I…"

"Do you not see the wonderful young man that is sitting before you? Do you know what trials he has had to go through? Have you ever tried to find out what he thinks how he feels?

"Magic is not the be all and end all of life. There is a natural magic to the world if you would only take time out to look for it. You do not need to have magic to do wonderful things. Lily's sacrifice showed us all that. It protects him though you cannot see it.

"The reason you can see me as who I am now, is because I shielded myself from you until such time as it was truly in your heart to care for this boy. It was done by Dumbledore." At these words Mrs Figg began to look younger, not by much, but some of her wrinkles faded and her hair became slightly less grey, leaving in its wake, streaks of strawberry blonde.

"This is how others see me," she stated.

"I do _not_ care for that worthless waste of space!" exclaimed Petunia, sounding insulted by the very idea.

"But do you not see, some small part of you must have shown genuine concern, that you can now see me as your mother's old friend."

Aunt Petunia smiled a sad smile.

"Harry. I see what kind of man you are going to become. You are gentle and kind. Through all that we have put you through, you have never once complained, even though you knew it was wrong. I have something that I should have given to you when you left for school but for my own selfish reasons I never did. I will go get it now." With that she went out the room and up to the attic.

"Mrs Figg, does he know we are here? My scar only hurts when he is near or feeling strong emotion or…He didn't put the images in my mind did he? If he does know where I am it won't be safe for us here!" Harry started the moment Petunia left the room.

"No he does not know you are here Harry," reassured Mrs Figg. "He did not put the images in your mind. You scar hurt because you are connected nothing more. This time.

"He will have seen the same things as you did because he is your opposite and opponent through all time. It will worry him but there is still time before he will work out it is connected to you, and by then you will be well out of his reach. For a time at least. Take some advice, follow you heart and trust your friends, and you will find your way."

"What is that meant to mean anyway?"

"Harry you will know what these words truly mean eventually but for now just let it be.

"Have you told you aunt about his return yet?"

"Yes, last summer."

"Good, what about Sirius?"

"No"

"She will need to know."

"Why?"

"She knew him for a while."

"I will at some point," hesitated Harry. At that moment Petunia came back into the room. She handed Harry a 12 by 10 inch box, its surface covered in blue velvet. It had catch made of gold.

"Call it your Birthday present," she said.

Harry turned the catch and gasped. Inside lay two wands next to each other, the base of each in one of the bottom corners and their points met in the middle. Lying in between the two wands near the bottom of the box was a pair of wedding bands. They had belonged to his mother and father. Just above them, forming a triangle, was another ring. Harry picked it carefully out the box.

The ring a simple twist, rounding to make the band and was green in colour.

"That is the Potter family ring," Mrs Figg answered the unasked question. "As soon as you put it on you, are entitled to the inheritance you parents left for you."

"Your mother told me I would get this box in the event of her death," Aunt Petunia said. "When you were old enough you were to get it and Lily said Mrs Figg would be executor of her Will.

"The Will will be released when you put on that ring."

Harry slipped the ring on to the middle finger of his right hand. Tears threatened to fall but he fought them. He had done enough crying, he would do no more.

Laying by the handles of the wands, there was a carved animal made from oak. Next to his mother's there was a fox and next to his father's there was a stag. Harry picked them up. For some reason he felt they were calling him to something else, but what he could not tell. He put them back in the box. He would dwell more on it later.

He now had something of his parents that was linked to them in some small way. It truly was a gift that touched his heart.

* * *

Harry - Takes deep breath.

Coughs

Chokes on chocolate biscuit.

Is shortly followed by Mrs Figg

Both start cursing the writer.

Why? Because the author cannot put commas and full stops in!

Don't worry KCEstel is an excellent first aider and will make sure our characters are alright for the next update.

Till then

Len87


End file.
